


Ed is Mine

by pinknamjoon



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M, Possesive Oswald, Sex Talk, ed and oz are just really gay, i'm pretending they're in love alright let me live, jealous Oswald, lil nsfw at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 16:29:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12708675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinknamjoon/pseuds/pinknamjoon
Summary: A man comes into The Iceberg Lounge and tries to take Ed as his own. Oswald has none of it, and swiftly deals with it in the only way he knows how. (Violence, and lots of it)





	Ed is Mine

Oswald was absolutely furious. Ed had been at the bar all night, looking gorgeous as usual, which was already making him upset because he couldn’t spend his time with his ravishing boyfriend. 

And then that man had showed up. 

He was greasy, with a cheap suit and shoes, cuff links fake gold, his tie clip-on. And it wasn’t just the disgusting way he presented himself, (which was bad enough Oswald wasn’t sure if he should let him stay in the club) it was that he had been eyeing up Ed all night. 

He had gotten close enough to the man to hear a snippet of his conversation with his friend he had came with, which made Oswald even angrier. 

"Man, you really shouldn't. That ones Penguin's. You shouldn't play with fire." The wise man had told him. 

"That twink is too hot to be Penguin's. I can do better than that limping freak." The greasy man said. 

"You're messing with something you don't understand dude. You should quit while you're ahead." 

Oswald had walked off at that point, trying to control himself. That son of a bitch. 

He nearly shattered his glass in his grip as he saw the man approach Ed. His Ed. 

The man was winking far too much, and getting far too close for Oswald's comfort. And for Ed's, apparently, who was slowly trying to peel himself away. 

He walked up to Ed, wrapping his arm around the taller man's waist. 

"Everything okay here darling?" Oswald asked Ed. 

"We're fine, Penguin. Eddie and I were just having a little chat."

Oswald glared at the man. 

"I wasn't asking you. I was asking my boyfriend." He looked to Ed, who was leaning into him and smiling. 

"He was flirting with me as if he didn't know who I belong to." Ed turned from Oswald to the man, glaring at him. "Only Oswald can call me Eddie." 

"Victor will escort you out." Oswald said. 

Zsasz was there in seconds, grabbing the man's arm and dragging him towards the door. 

Ed turned to Oswald and kissed him. 

Oswald's anger melted away as his tongue intertwined with his boyfriend's. He knew people were staring, but he didn't care. This was his club dammit, he could kiss his boyfriend when he wanted. 

He broke off the kiss, and stared into Ed's eyes. 

"I have to go for a second dear, but meet me in my office, okay?" 

"Alright." Ed kissed him one more time, and made his way into Oswald's office. 

Once he couldn't see his boyfriends amazing ass anymore, he turned on his heel and followed Victor to where he had escorted the greasy man. 

Victor has tied him to a chair on the roof, and was dangling him off of the building. Oswald delighted in the screams coming from the man. 

"Sir, you made the love of my life uncomfortable. Had you backed off when your friend had told you to, you might have survived."

"But I-" Oswald punched him. 

"Don't interrupt me!" He screamed. "You tried to take my Eddie from me. And now you have to pay." 

Bravery grew in the man's eyes. 

"He deserves a real man to take care of him, not a crippled psychopath like you. Bet you can't even fuck him right, with that leg of yours. Can't blow him like he wants, cause you can't get down on your knees." He spat. 

"Victor, untie him." He said, rage coursing through his whole body. 

"Sure Boss." Victor cut the ropes, and Oswald surged forward, dangling him off of the roof. 

"Edward Nygma would never want a disgusting excuse for a man. He would always prefer me over you, because I know how to tie a tie, and I can afford real gold cuffs. And because I have power, and intelligence. I am everything you'll never be, even with my bad leg." 

He pulled his handgun out of his jacket, and painted it at the man's knee. 

"Ed is mine." Oswald said, and pulled the trigger. "And he'd never love a crippled psychopath like you." 

After a moment of thought, he decided it wasn't enough. 

"Victor, could you hand me the knife please?" 

Once he had it in his grasp, he put it to the man's throat. 

"Edward Nygma belongs to me." He said, slit the man's throat, and dropped him. The seconds of screaming and crunch of his body hitting the pavement was absolutely delicious. 

He looked down at his clothes, making sure they didn't have blood on them, and left to meet his lovely boyfriend. 

He opened the door to see Ed sitting on his desk, suit jacket and tie taken off, top buttons of his crisp white shirt undone, a glass of whiskey in hand. He looked like an angel. 

"Hello my love. Sorry took so long, I had some business to take care of." 

"Was that business killing the man who was flirting with me?" Ed asked, smiling softly. 

"What gave me away?" He grinned. 

"For starters, I know you well Oswald. You've killed men for less than what he did. Also, you have blood splattered on your face." 

"He was asking for it." Oswald said, shrugging. 

"C'mere, you've got some on your lips." Ed gestured for him to come in between his legs, smirking, setting his glass down. 

Oswald, smiling, complied, and tilted his head up to kiss the beautiful man in front of him. 

They made out for a long while, only stopping for air. Oswald started kissing Ed's neck, his boyfriend moaning and running his hands through Oswald's hair. 

"I love it when you get possessive, Ozzie. Love it when you get jealous and show everyone who I belong to." 

Oswald began unbuttoning Ed's shirt, kissing the skin he exposed along the way. 

"And who do you belong to baby?" 

"Oh Ozzie, you, you and only you." Ed moaned out. 

"Good boy. Now put your clothes back on babyboy, so I can take you home and make you mine all over again." He said as he kissed Ed's half hard dick through his pants.

"Ozzie, don't be mean. Can't you fuck me here?" Ed whined. 

"I want to do it properly, my love." He said, chuckling at Ed's eagerness. 

"Fine. This better be worth it, Oz." 

"It will be, sweetheart." He smirked, helping Ed button his shirt. 

~

Oswald sat behind his desk, missing Ed already. His boyfriend was still peacefully sleeping when he had to carefully leave his arms. 

His daydreams were shattered by Jim Gordon storming into his office, Harvey Bullock on his heels. 

"Penguin, tell me why we found a man dropped from the roof of your club with his throat cut and leg shot?" Detective Gordon growled. 

"I couldn't say, Officer, Gotham is a ruthless city." He said, smiling sweetly. 

"I know it was you, Cobblepot. I'm going to prove it." Gordon got too close to his face, trying to intimidate him. 

"You have no evidence to back your claim, so please leave my office before I have you kicked out." He kept smiling, trying to control himself before he punched Gotham's white knight square in the jaw. 

"C'mon Jim, let's go." Bullock said, pulling his arm. "We'll get Penguin, but it'd do you no good to start a fight on his property." 

They rushed out of the room, nearly knocking over Ed. 

As he saw his boyfriend standing in the doorway, hair messy, wearing his white dress shirt from the night before and skinny jeans, he brightened up. 

"Baby, what are you doing here?" He asked. 

"I woke up without you. And I didn't like it." He pouted. 

"Come over here then." Oswald said, smiling at his adorable babyboy. 

Ed walked across the carpeted floor and settled down on Oswald's lap, wrapping his arms around Oswald's shoulders. 

"I love you." Ed said, looking up at him. 

"I love you too." Oswald smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr!! @ambersdyke


End file.
